Imperfect
by LiloandStitch
Summary: AU. Will be Oliver/Percy. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Imperfect  
  
Percy Weasley sighed heavily, breaking the silence in the small cramped office. He needed a rest. He needed a vacation; or a least a day off. In the past two weeks his workload had doubled - No tripled - leaving a poor Percy tired and stressed. Percy was devoted to his work and although he let nothing come between him and his growing career, he had a fiancée. Her name was Penelope Clearwater. She didn't mind that he was committed to his work, just as long he made time for her, something he hadn't been able to do in weeks.  
  
Percy had met Penelope in his fifth year when he had been chosen to be a Gryffindor Prefect. And with her being a Ravenclaw Prefect, they ended up talking [and flirting] during their Prefect duties and eventually began to date. They had been engaged for two months now, but in that time they hadn't been able to plan the wedding.  
  
That's because Penelope too was devoted to her work. She happened to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts with Arthur Weasley, Percy's father. Something Fred and George found quite funny. Percy, however, didn't get what was so funny and never in his life sunk to their odd humor and immaturity.  
  
Percy looked at his watch and decided to call it a day. It was past nine and Penelope was probably at home. She never had to work late.  
  
Percy and Penelope had bought a small house just minutes from Hogsmeade. It was white with a gray roof, unlike the Burrow, it wasn't very big and didn't need to be supported by magic.  
  
When Percy approached the house, he did find that his fiancee was home. She was sitting cross-legged on a chair in the living room, a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her.  
  
"What are you reading?" Percy asked, removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.  
  
"Your new article." Penelope smiled.  
  
"Which one?" Percy asked, he had written so many lately, he couldn't even remember what was new and what wasn't.  
  
"The one about house elves. It's amazing. How long did it take to do all this research."  
  
"Do you remember Hermione Granger?" Percy saw the blank look on Penelope's face he continued. "She was in Gryffindor, she spends a lot of time with Ron." Penelope nodded. "Well in her fourth year she started an organization, an organization standing for the rights of house elves. We wrote a few letters back and forth on the subject, she send me a bunch of notes she took when she was doing her research and she answered some questions for me."  
  
Penelope nodded. "Exactly how long have you and Hermione been sending letters?"  
  
Percy looked at her skeptically. "You have no reason to be suspicious of anything."  
  
"Of course I do, I hardly know her. For all I know, you could've been with her just before you came home. You normally work till six. "  
  
"I've been working late you know that. Besides, how do I know you haven't been sneaking around with anyone.?" Percy knew she wasn't but she was accusing him of something she wasn't guilty of.  
  
"Percy. The only people I see for more than five minutes are you and your father, and unless you think I'm snogging him behind your back."  
  
"Penelope, might I remind you that you also work until six and up until now I've had no idea about your whereabouts either." Where was this coming from, he thought, I don't even have a reason to be angry at her.  
  
After a few harsh words were exchanged, Penelope left. She didn't take anything with her, she didn't need to, she always came back. Percy guessed that she went to her sister's place because that was where she went last time they had a row.  
  
Before Percy fell into an uneasy sleep wouldn't, if possible, be any worse than today.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Penelope still hadn't come home. Percy hoped that Penelope had borrowed some clothes from her sister to go to work in , because if she went to work in yesterday's clothing, his whole family would know about the row by noon. And that was the last thing he needed.  
  
When he was at work, his boss came into his office. His boss was a thing woman in her mid-forties by the name of Ivy O'Flarity, she had curly raven hair trimmed just below the chin, and black framed glasses that didn't go good with her face shape. He often heard co-workers talking, thinking that, despite the popularity of her articles, the only reason Rita had a job at because of the possibility that she could be related to O'Flarity . There was a similarity between the them but Percy never really thought that the theory might be true.  
  
"I was really impressed with your last few articles Percy."  
  
"Thank you." He replied and put down his quill.  
  
"Just minutes ago I heard that the keeper of Puddlemere United got injured, a broken leg. And Rita's not here. "  
  
"And.?" Percy asked, wondering why she would tell him.  
  
"I need someone to write the articles, Percy! I need one about the safety of today's brooms. I need an interview with the keeper. I need the thoughts if the teammates and we need to know about his replacement." Ivy counted these things on her fingers. "A small bit of traveling is required. Are you interested?"  
  
Percy nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Great, just great." Ivy smiled. She looked around the office. "We'll need to get you a bigger office too, but we can talk about that later.  
  
After she left, Percy tried to finish his current articles as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Penelope 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Notes - Hey, people reviewed! Okay, I'm building the story for the couple, so don't expect there to be much stuff in the next few chapters. There's gonna be some Percy/Hermione friendship stuff I hope you don't mind (  
  
Imperfect  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Percy actually arrived home early that day, a quarter to six to be exact . He hoped Penelope would be home soon, he wanted to tell about O'Flarity's offer.  
  
Hermes was tapping at the window, Percy opened it and Hermes flew in and landed on the chair. The letter was clearly from Hermione, he could easily recognize the handwriting.  
  
Percy thought he had better open it before Penelope got back. He had owled her the day before, telling her that the article had been published and, for some reason, about the row he had with Penelope. Of course he didn't tell her why they fought.  
  
Dear Percy  
  
I have a subscription to the Daily Prophet so of course I saw it! I see you've used some of my notes, I'm glad I could help. I was thinking of re-starting S.P.E.W after Halloween and I hope it does better this time. Ron suggest that I change the name, it's not my fault he still pronounces it spew. I hope you don't mind, but I tacked up a copy of the article on the Gryffindor bulletin board (it had been Ron's but he won't care)  
  
Listen, about Penelope, don't take it seriously, I've seen you two together and you're not about to break up over a silly lover's spat. Besides you're getting married (Remember to invite me!) You've been together too long to just throw it all away.  
  
Anyway I have to go. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
With Love, Hermione  
  
Even though they had been living together for almost five months, Percy and Penelope had never got around to properly organizing the house so it took Percy quite awhile to find a quill and a piece of parchment to write his reply.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
So you're S.P.E.W again? That's great. I don't mind you tacking up the article, but I don't imagine it will stay up there long. O'Flarity has me writing some articles, they're about Quidditch so I don't expect you to show too much, if any, interest in them. I'm supposed to be doing some interviews tomorrow. Wish me luck.  
  
You're probably right about Penelope. I'll talk to her as soon as she gets home from work, which should be any minutes now.  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Percy sent the letter with Hermes. Considering the distance between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts the letter would reach her quickly, but she usually didn't reply right away.  
  
Percy looked at his watch, six forty-five. He couldn't imagine where Penelope might be. He went into the living and started to read the Daily Prophet. By the time he had read every and did the crossword, it was nearly eight-thirty. Where was Penelope?  
  
As if on Percy heard the front door Penelope was home. "Percy?"  
  
"In here." Percy replied.  
  
Penelope walked into the living room, carrying a load of shopping bags. "I had the most amazing day."  
  
"Do you remember Perkins? He used to work with me and your dad. Well, he sent us something called a vecear and after two hours we couldn't figure it out. We sat around and started talking about Muggle London. After awhile we decided to go shopping in Muggle London. We stopped to see Fred and George on out way to Gringotts, they were acting quite odd . anyway that's why I wasn't home on time. I bought a few things for you. I bought some things for the kitchen as ours looks pretty pathetic. Look what else." Penelope pulled a few magazines out one of the bags, the covers all looked the same, women in white wedding dressing dresses, with a nicely arranged bouquets of flowers and fake smiles. "We have to start planning the wedding sooner or later and I thought we could get some ideas from these."  
  
Penelope put the magazines on the coffee table and curled up beside Percy on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Penelope said.  
  
"So am I." Percy replied.  
  
"It's just all this stress, work, planning the wedding, and our house, look at our house it's a mess."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Charlie and Bill are staying at the Burrow this weekend. We should go visit them." Penelope said.  
  
Percy nodded. He decided to tell her in the morning about the new articles.  
  
They both fell asleep within minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
Percy awoke early the next morning, he slid out from under Penelope and put a pillow under her head to substitute for where his chest had been.  
  
As Percy walked unti the kitchen, an unfamiliar owl tapped on the window. It was carrying a letter and a small package. Percy opened the letter first.  
  
Percy,  
  
Since you have quite a few interviews and articles to get around to today, I'll keep this short. I stopped in Diagon Alley and got you this Quick-Quotes Quill. You understand how it works, don't you?  
  
Puddlemere's Keeper, Robyn Ryedigger, absolutely refuses to let anyone to see her before eleven, goodness knows why. She's on the ground floor at St. Mungos, room seventy-two. The articles about the team are to be done separately even though you'll be interviewing both at once. You have to speak with the team's manager before you can speak with the team.  
  
Ivy O'Flarity  
  
Percy put down the letter and picked up the package. The quill was navy blue, indeed a Quick-Quotes Quill, and it must have been expensive. Percy couldn't wait to try it.  
  
"Good morning." Penelope yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Percy replied.  
  
"What's that?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Quick-Quotes Quill from my boss."  
  
Percy told Penelope all about the new articles while he helped her make breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
The interview with Robyn Ryedigger was no fun at all. Though she was very pretty with her long blond hair and crystal blue eyes she had an ugly personality. Her words dripped of arrogance and she seemed to like it that way. She complained about the staff at St. Mungos, about the other patients and how the team was using a replacement, only referring to the replacement as that person. "They're intimidated by me." She said. "I'm a better Quidditch player than all of them, especially that person. I also have the largest fan base, so if they think by getting rid of me, they'll all the attention, they're wrong. Honestly, acting as if they're ignored. They haven't even some to see me yet. Don't they ever think about what I'm going through?"  
  
When the nurse came in telling Percy he had to leave, he was thankful.  
  
~*~  
  
After speaking with the manager, Percy had to wait several minutes for the team. They were practicing on a rented pitch. Percy waited patiently and when they came back to the ground, he saw one of his former classmates among them , Oliver Wood. 


End file.
